


First Christmas Mission

by inspired_being



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/pseuds/inspired_being
Summary: Draco was lucky Harry’s work didn’t pull him away during the first four months of their relationship, but now it’s getting close to the end of the year, the luck is about to run out. Will Harry be able to make it home for Christmas Day?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	First Christmas Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchanted_Jae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/gifts).



> Dear Jae, my muse had a ball with your prompts and I really hope you enjoy reading this. Thanks to my amazing beta CJ for continuing to work your magic on all the things I throw at you with no warning. And to the loving cheerleaders for enabling and encouraging me to write even when life was stressing me out. Last, but not least, a big thank you to the Mods for being so accommodating year after year.

Draco wandered into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place to find Harry sitting at the table perusing the Daily Prophet.

“What were we supposedly doing today?” he asked as he pulled out the chair next to Harry and sat down to wait for Kreacher to serve them breakfast.

Harry flicked back a few pages to show Draco the photo of them outside Quality Quidditch Supplies looking through the window. “Apparently shopping for the perfect Christmas presents.” 

The Daily Prophet could create a story out of anything if they had a picture of Harry or Draco to work from, even better if some lucky photographer managed to snap them both at the same time. The Wizarding World’s newest ‘it’ couple was always headline news, even if that headline was usually a fabrication. 

“What? No new suggestion that I’ll be trying out for the Holly Harpies next season?” Draco quipped sardonically. Some idiotic reporter had tried that news angle last year using a photo of Draco in Quidditch robes and longer hair. Unfortunately for them, while Draco was certainly prettier than some of the Harpies line up, he was still missing a couple of essential features that would have seen him earn a place in England’s only all female quidditch team. 

Harry let out a small chuckle. “That would have been more creative. The latest stories have been a bit dull. They seem to have toned down on the more outlandish ones since Hermione had that ‘chat’ with the Editor. She really didn’t appreciate the article that insinuated we were romantically involved with her too.” It hadn’t even been that much of a scandal, the Wizarding World had an odd lack of prejudice against who or how many you slept with considering how worried they all were about blood purity. 

“What did she expect was going to happen after she kissed us both in public?”

“It was only on the cheek, but I see your point. She probably forgot we were still in public and was just excited you’d agreed to move in with me. She knew how much it meant to me.” Harry smiled fondly at the memory. 

Draco sighed. “She still needs to learn to be more composed in public.” Hermione meant well most of the time, but she spent so much time in Muggle London these days she often forgot how famous they all were back in the Magical quarter. 

Kreacher appeared at Draco’s elbow carrying a tray and placed a bowl of muesli and yoghurt in front of him. He then took Harry’s empty plate and popped away again with a crack. 

“Anything else noteworthy?” Draco asked as he dug into his breakfast. 

“A couple of things, but it’s all work related,” answered Harry 

“Oh, what are they reporting on?”

“I keep telling you I can’t discuss these things with you, even if you weren’t an ex-Death Eater.” Harry said a little shortly. 

“Ouch,” said Draco, placing a hand to his heart in mock pain. “No need to keep bringing that up. I wasn’t asking for details, just what’s in the paper.”

Harry deflated a little, “Sorry,” said sincerely. “I shouldn’t have said that. You know how work’s been lately.”

Harry folded the paper and placed it on the table, then turned in his chair enough to wrap his arms around Draco’s chest. Draco felt his warmth and instantly melted into Harry, abandoning his breakfast for the moment. He turned his head and was met with Harry’s lips on his. The heat in their kisses, even after four months together, still surprised Draco. Harry pulled away sooner than Draco would have liked, but he knew there would be more where that came from later that night.

“I had better head into the office,” Harry said as he stood up. He grabbed the Prophet off the table, tucked it under his arm and made his way out of the kitchen. Draco waited till he heard the floo in the living room flare before he picked up his spoon and started back on breakfast. Living with Harry was never going to be easy, but it was far better than living without him. 

\---

When Harry arrived home that night, he barely acknowledged Draco. Instead heading straight for the bedroom directly from the fireplace. Draco did a double take. His mouth opened to greet Harry as he came in, hopefully with a kiss or two, now hung wide with surprise at being completely ignored and walked past. He steeled himself and followed Harry up the stairs. Reaching their bedroom, he found Harry had already accio’d a suitcase onto the bed and was directing clothes into it with his wand. 

“Where are we going?” Draco asked, confused.

“ _We_ are not going anywhere.” Harry said.

“Then why are you packing the largest suitcase?” Draco asked.

“Because _I’m_ going away on a mission.”

“Since when?”

“Since this afternoon.”

Draco thought back to breakfast. “This doesn’t have anything to do with whatever you found interesting in the Prophet this morning, does it?”

“I couldn’t tell you, even if it was.” Draco took that as a ‘yes’.

“Isn’t there someone else that can go?”

“No, this is one of my cases and I’m the best person for the job.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe a few weeks.”

“ _A few weeks?_ But it's Christmas in a few weeks. It’s supposed to be our first Christmas _together_.”

“I’ll try and be home before Christmas. I don’t want to miss spending it together any more than you do, but if I don’t investigate to solve this case, there could be more than that on the line.”

“You better solve it before Christmas Eve then,” Draco told him.

Harry finished filling his suitcase and gave his wand a final flick making the lid close and click shut. He turned around to address Draco properly.

“I’ll do my best.”

Draco sauntered over and captured Harry’s mouth in a slow sensual kiss. It drew a moan from Harry and that was all the encouragement Draco needed for his hand to start wandering inside Harry’s robe and down to his waist. Draco waited until he could feel Harry’s cock beginning to stiffen against his thigh before pulling away slightly to allow his hand to continue downward. He rubbed the cloth over Harry’s member until it was rock hard and Harry was biting at his lips with want. 

Draco pushed Harry back so he sat on the edge of bed then slid down onto his knees and began working at the trousers Harry wore under his robe, finally releasing the hard cock from it’s confines. He wasted no time engulfing it in his mouth resulting in a satisfied gasp from Harry and hands running through his blonde locks. Working his mouth over the large member, one hand on the base and the other on Harry’s inner thigh, it wasn’t too long before he felt Harry trying to thrust up into his mouth and then cum shooting down his throat.

Once he had finished swallowing, he joined Harry who was now laying back on the bed panting. “Couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Harry said between pants. “I really need to go as soon as possible.”

“That will only be possible once I’ve finished,” Draco stated.

“Oh really,” Harry grinned.

“Yes. Really. Now, turn over,” Draco ordered, pushing at Harry’s shoulder. Harry readily obeyed.

\---

Less than an hour had passed since Harry left and Draco was now sitting at his desk, quill in hand, trying to write to Hermione. He’d thought about firecalling, but decided against it in case anyone was keeping tabs on the network.

“Dear Hermione,   
I hope you are well. I would appreciate it if you could meet me for lunch tomorrow.  
Regards, D.M.”

His owl returned the following morning with Hermione’s response.

“Meet me outside the Muggle entrance to the Leaky Caldron at 1pm.  
H.G.”

Outside the Leaky Cauldron? On the _Muggle_ side? That was strangely suspicious. Maybe she knew where Harry had gone? How did she know? Of course she knew, Hermione always knows everything. They hadn’t been on friendly terms for that long, but Draco had picked up on that facet of Hermione’s personality very quickly. Hell, she’d known about his and Harry’s attraction to one another before either he or Harry had. 

Draco wondered if Ron had gone with Harry, that would explain things. But Harry hadn’t mentioned anyone going with him. Then again it had all seemed very confidential so it was anyone’s guess. Whatever it was, Hermione obviously knew something because she wanted to meet him _outside_ the Leaky Caldron, as opposed to in it as they usually might. 

\---

Hermione walked out of the Leaky Caldron a few minutes after Draco arrived. She was wearing her usual business suit, minus the cloak. Draco had opted for similar attire; slim fitting black suit with a knee length overcoat to keep out the winter chill. They cut a sharp picture together, like a couple of high flying lawyers out to lunch. 

“Hello Draco,” Hermione greeted.

“Hello Granger. Where are we going?”

“I made a reservation at a restaurant a couple of blocks away,” she said and began walking down the busy street, full of Muggles. 

Draco followed her to a classy establishment where they were promptly shown to their table, given the menu and ordered drinks. Once the waiter had left, Hermione got straight to the point. “I gather you asked me to lunch so you could pry some answers out of me regarding Harry.”

“I knew you’d have to know something.”

“Hate to say you are wrong. I know as much as you,” Hermione said pointedly.

“I find that hard to believe. Why are we here then?” Draco asked.

“I felt like a nice lunch out, and this place isn’t really Ron’s style. I thought you would appreciate it, even though it isn’t run by wizards. And you should know that Ron and I are followed in the Alley just like you and Harry are, we just don’t do anything newsworthy most of the time. So it’s much more relaxing when you don’t have to worry about being watched while you eat lunch.”

She had a good point. “So where is Ron?”

“Working.” 

Draco waited for her to continue, but she didn’t. “With Harry?” he asked.

“No.”

“So Harry’s away alone?”

“I presume so. I told you, I know as much as you.”

“How could they send him away alone at this time of year?”

“The department doesn’t exactly choose the timing of when their people need to go away for a mission, Draco. Unfortunately, crime seems to increase during the holiday periods and Harry takes his job quite seriously.”

“There’s no doubting his dedication to the job,” Draco sighed. “Do you think he’ll be back before Christmas?”

“I don’t know. Did you ask him?”

“Yes. He said he’d try and that he wants to spend our first Christmas together.”

“Oh, that’s right. It’ll be your first Christmas together since you became a couple, won’t it?” She enthused.

“If he gets back in time, yes.”

“I’m sure he will be doing his best to get back for it then.”

Their drinks arrived along with some bread and butter and the waiter took their meal order. Draco pondered his next question as he buttered and ate a slice of fresh, warm sourdough.

“What do I get Harry for Christmas? I know he doesn’t really value big expensive gifts and he seems to have everything he really needs or wants.”

“True. Harry is a tricky one to buy for. I find the best presents to give him are things money can’t really buy, like something sentimental or homemade.”

“Soo, tickets for the Appleby Arrows New Years game sitting in a corporate box isn’t a good idea then?”

“It’s not _bad_ , as such. I assume you were planning to go with him?” 

“Of course. But he’s likely not really going to love it?”

“He might… if the seats aren’t in a corporate box. Although then you would need to go incognito…”

“But he enjoyed being in the box for the World Cup in our school years.”

“Yes, but that was different. It was with Mr Weasley and family, plus it was before he came of age, defeated Voldemort and became even more famous or started work.”

Draco cringed slightly at the use of the name, but he was slowly starting to get used to hearing it spoken aloud so casually, especially around Harry and Hermione. “Mmm, I suppose such a public high profile outing would draw unwanted attention. But what am I supposed to get him?”

“I would recommend focusing on something sentimental.”

“You really don’t want to help me, do you Granger?”

“If you expect me to tell you what to get your own boyfriend for Christmas then think again. He’d spot a gift I thought of a mile away. You need to find one on your own.”

Draco glared at her. Hermione ignored it and continued to eat her slice of sourdough. Their main meals came and they ate in silence as Draco pondered about a sentimental gift for Harry. When they had finished, Hermione asked, “Was there anything else you wanted to know before I go back to work?”

“Do you know if Harry will be communicating with anyone in the Auror Office while he’s away? He didn’t mention owling me and I assume that won’t be practical, but can I at least get updates from the Office?” Draco thought getting updates about Harry being safe would help get through the time apart a little easier.

“I’m not sure,” Hermione said. “You should probably talk to the family liaison officer in that department. If I remember correctly, it’s Avalon Ainsworth.” Draco repeated the name in his head to help remember it as the waiter came past to collect their plates and Hermione asked for the bill. “Oh, and I’d suggest you don’t follow me back.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” Hermione gave him a stern look. “What?”

“I can tell you’re worried, but Harry will be fine. He’s brilliant at his job and he’ll be back before you know it.” The waiter came back with the bill and Hermione stood up. “I’ll take care of this. You had better get back to work yourself.”

“I took the day off.”

“Then go home and figure out a Christmas present for Harry.”

Draco grumbled at being told what to do, but he did it anyway. What else was there to do? 

\---

The next morning, Draco was still no closer to figuring out what he should get or make Harry that wasn’t overly expensive or useless. The whole present thing just seemed unnecessarily difficult so he decided to pay Avalon Ainsworth a visit.

He floo’d into the Ministry, took a lift to the Auror Office and was directed to Avalon’s desk by the receptionist. As he walked down the corridor, past other Aurors desks, he felt their eyes following him. He couldn’t really blame them given his history, but it still made him uncomfortable.

When he reached Avalon’s desk, she was already with someone so he stayed back a few paces, remembering the etiquette his mother had taught him. It was only a few moments before Avalon noticed him and spoke up. “Hello, Mr Malfoy. I’ll be with you in a few minutes. You can take a seat across the hall to wait if you wish.” She went back to the conversation with her current client before Draco could respond. Rude, he thought, but went to sit down as directed. 

Several minutes later, Draco finally saw the witch that had been talking to Avalon leave. He rose and approached her desk again.

“Please have a seat, Mr Malfoy,” Avalon said as he reached the chair the witch had been sitting in. Draco sat. “How may I help you?”

“I would like to be informed when Harry makes contact with the Office while he’s away,” Draco said, getting straight to the point.

“Pardon?” Avalon looked confused. “Harry who? And to what relation is he to you?”

“What do you mean, Harry who?” Draco asked, surprised that she seemed to know who he was yet not Harry Potter or the fact they were dating, even though it had been in the Prophet since the beginning of August.

“There is more than one Harry in this department, Mr Malfoy,” Avalon stated, her face deadpan.

“You’re seriously asking me to spell it out for you?”

“If you wouldn’t mind. Otherwise you are quite welcome to leave.”

Draco couldn’t believe his ears. “Harry Potter is my boyfriend.”

“Oh really?” She seemed genuinely surprised at that piece of information.

“Don’t you read the Prophet?” He asked. 

“Do you?” Okay, she had him there.

“Fine, but surely it's your job to know the family members and partners of the people in the department?”

“That is true, but I was never formally informed of your relationship with Mr Potter.”

Draco made a mental note to discuss that with Harry at some point. “Well, I am. And I’m requesting to be informed when he makes contact and to be updated on his well being. I also want to know if it is possible to know where he is?”

“I will need to verify your relationship before I release any information to you and the type of information allowed to be provided to partners is dependent on the classification level of the case.” Her formulated responses were starting to annoy Draco. She pulled a sheet of parchment out of a drawer and handed it to him. “Please fill this out and I will process your request.”

“You can’t be serious,” Draco protested.

“If you want any information, you will need to fill out the form.”

Draco snatched the form and a quill from the holder full on Avalon’s desk then began writing. “The things I do for you, Potter,” he mumbled under his breath.

\---

A week went by with no news from Harry, or about Harry from the Auror Office. Hermione had promised that she and Ron had both verified his relationship with Harry and that they themselves hadn’t heard anything either. Hermione had added that Draco needed to be patient and that Ron had mentioned it wasn’t unusual not to hear anything back even after a week, especially for the more highly classified missions. The type of mission that like it seemed more and more likely Harry was currently on. 

Two weeks passed and still there was no news. Draco was starting to worry something had happened to Harry or that information was being kept from him, so he returned to see Avalon.

“Hello Mr Malfoy,” Avalon greeted him. “How can I help you?”

“I haven’t received any correspondence regarding Harry like I requested and I want to know what’s going on,” Draco demanded.

“Please, take a seat.”

“No thank you. I’d rather stand.”

“As you wish.” She got up and pulled out the top drawer of the filing cabinet to the right of her desk. Draco watched her flick through the folders inside for a few seconds before she pulled out one of them. She perused the parchment inside. “Well, I can confirm that your relationship with Mr Potter was verified by a Ms Granger and a Mr Weasley, so that is all in order. However the Office is yet to receive any correspondence from Mr Potter, classified or otherwise. It doesn’t seem like he’s made contact at all since he left.”

“You can’t be serious?” Draco said angrily.

“I’m sorry Mr Malfoy,” Avalon said, maintaining her calm. “I assure you we will inform you when Mr Potter has made contact.” 

Draco’s hands itched to draw his wand, but a little voice in his head that sounded quite a lot like Harry’s told him that she was only doing her job and the Aurors Office would be a stupid place to curse someone. 

“You’d better.” He replied coldly, before turning on his heel and storming out.

\---

Harry had been gone three weeks and Draco still hadn’t received any word from him or the Auror Office. Hermione tried again to reassure him that it wasn’t unusual for Harry or other Aurors to maintain a radio silence while on a dangerous or secret mission, but her seeming lack of worry over Harry was becoming so suspicious in itself that he’d stopped listening. 

Draco refused to believe that no one had received any indication that the saviour of the wizarding world was still alive and well. Three weeks of nothing’s surely deserved at least some panic, if not a rescue mission. And since there was nothing of the sort being organised, someone was keeping information from Draco.

By now there were only two days left before Christmas and Draco was desperate to know if Harry was okay and if he’d be home soon. He had hoped it wouldn’t have to come to this, but he had to try. 

Walking through the Auror Office, Draco hadn’t imagined the red head would be that hard to find. Only one of them was an Auror after all. “What are you doing here, Malfoy?” asked someone from behind him. Draco turned around to see the ginger hair he’d been looking for.

“I was looking for you actually, Weasley.”

Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco. “Why were you looking for me?”

Draco looked around and noticed a number of eyes on them. “Can we, er, discuss it somewhere a little more private?”

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. “Sure. Follow me.” He led Draco to what he presumed was a meeting room and closed the door behind them. Ron gestured for him to have a seat at the conference table and then sat down himself. “This is about Harry, isn’t it?”

Draco fought the urge to stay standing and sat opposite Ron. “Do you think I would be talking to you if it wasn’t?”

“Hermione’s told me that you’re worried about him.”

“And I don’t understand why she isn’t!” Draco all but shouted. He looked down at the table between them and tried to control his tone, his hands curling into fists. “Given that there has been no word for over three weeks I’d have thought you’d both be mad with worry. Unless…” 

Draco looked back up at Ron’s face, trying to read his expression. “Unless there actually has been and I’m just being kept in the dark because of course we can’t tell the ex-death eater anything.” Draco caught Ron’s eye, “I just want to know if he’s ok,” He pleaded.

This time it was Ron who looked down at the table, a hint of guilt in his expression.

“I knew it. You have heard from him, haven’t you?”

“I really don’t understand what Harry sees in you,” Ron said, continuing to avoid eye contact with Draco, “but somehow you’ve made him happier than I’ve seen him in a long time.”

“Are we really going to do the soppy stuff now?”

“Oh, err, sorry. Christmas cheer getting to me, I guess.” Ron cleared his throat. “Officially, I haven’t had any communication from Harry.”

“And unofficially?” Draco pressed.

Ron fetched a gold coin from his pocket. “Unofficially, Harry’s been checking in with us, well Hermione and I, via these. He has one that is linked to this with a protean charm. They’re set to display the same date and time. Harry’s been changing the date and times to his expected check-in when he’ll update the time again. Sometimes it’s been every day and other times there have been a few days between changes. It’s not much, but it’s enough to know he’s alright.”

Draco felt a relief wash over him that he hadn’t expected to be so strong after just that small confirmation that Harry was alive and well. He picked up the coin to examine it and saw that the next check in was for tomorrow morning, Christmas Eve.

“Has he sent you anything else? Do you know when he’ll be back?” Draco pressed.

“Nothing else from Harry, no.” Ron dodged.

“From someone else then?” Draco chased, he wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing. 

“I did overhear someone this morning discussing the case Harry is working on.”

“And?” Draco said impatiently.

“I really shouldn’t be telling you any of this,” Ron said.

“Oh come on, Weasley. You can’t expect me to just keep sitting around hoping Harry is okay when I know you have more information than you’re telling me. Now, what’s happening?” 

Ron seemed to consider his options for a few moments before finally saying, “Alright, while I can’t tell you anything specific about the case, it sounded like Harry was close to the breakthrough he’s been searching for.”

“Does that mean he’ll be home soon?”

“It’s hard to say.”

“Maybe if he can’t come home, I could go to him,” Draco thought out loud. “Where is he?”

“He’s at the Shrieking Sha--,” Ron cut himself off, but it was too late. “Shit.”

“Thanks Weasley,” Draco said with a huge grin, then stood up. “I should have known I could count on you to slip up.”

“Oi,” exclaimed Ron as he slapped his hand on the table and pushed himself up from his seat. “You better not do anything stupid to jeopardise the case or Harry’s safety.” 

“Calm down, I’ll be careful. You may still find it hard to believe, but I care about Harry just as much as you do.”

\---

The morning of Christmas Eve came and went without any news of Harry from the Ministry. Draco was debating with himself about whether to go to Harry or not. Maybe he should owl Ron directly for news? No, that would take too long. And what if an owl was already on its way to him?

He tried to busy himself by decorating around the house and wrapping the present he'd had actually made for Harry to help pass the time. The things you could do when you were trying to keep your hands busy and distract yourself. But with every minute that ticked by, Draco's fear of something happening to Harry and not being able to spend Christmas with him increased.

It was when he finished his dinner alone that he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his wand, shrunk Harry's present, put it in his pocket and then Apparated to Hogsmeade. He instantly regretted not putting on a cloak but he wasn't going back home without seeing Harry. He made his way over the snow towards the Shrieking Shack.

He had no idea how he was going to get inside the Shack or let Harry know he was there without giving away Harry. Draco studied the Shack for a while then a small gust of wind blew across his body and someone grabbed his hand and side-long Disapparated with him.

The next thing Draco knew, he was standing in a dingy room, with a bed in one corner and a desk with a lamp against the side wall. He could feel the heat of a fire burning behind him. The grip on his arm released and he looked around to see Harry removing his invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"You Apparated us here," Draco said. "It's not like I had a choice."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Believe it or not, I was worried about you and it's Christmas Eve. I thought you weren't coming home for Christmas, so I came to you instead."

"But how did you know I was even here? Only a few people in the Auror's Office knew and…" Draco saw the thought and then the confusion in Harry's eyes when he seemed to figure out who told Draco where he was. "You went to Ron?"

"He wasn't my first choice for information, believe me. I went to Hermione and then the family liaison officer and neither told me a damn thing. Hermione kept telling me to be patient but I think I was more than patient having waited 3 weeks without a single sign to know if you were even still alive or not."

Harry started to play nervously with the hair at the back of his head. “I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t think about how worried you would be and I got so caught up in the case. I’ll try to remember to check in regularly the next time I need to go away. But I managed to crack this one this afternoon, so we can go home for Christmas.” Harry grinned and pointed to his packed bags near the doorway. 

“You had better remember for next time,” Draco warned, then smirked and stepped into the circle of Harry’s arms. He’d missed being held and Harry cuddling up to him at night. He leant back enough to be able to kiss Harry. Feeling the heat and passion coming from Harry’s mouth was enough to make Draco hard. He needed to get Harry back home, and fast.

\---

Christmas morning, Draco woke up to kisses on his shoulder, Harry’s bare chest against his back and an arm around his chest. He turned around to give Harry a soft kiss. “Merry Christmas, Harry.”

“Merry Christmas, Draco,” said Harry as a small green box with a silver ribbon tied around it floated in the air towards them. Draco took a worried sidelong glance at Harry who motioned for Draco to take it when it was close enough. Surely it was too soon for proposals, wasn’t it? “Go on. Open it,” Harry said calmly.

Draco took the box from the air, undid the bow and carefully removed the lid. Inside was a single gold coin. He was both relieved and disappointed that it wasn’t a ring, but he supposed that would come with more time. He removed the coin from the box and then recognition struck. It was the same as the one Ron had shown him that Harry used to communicate check-in times.

He smiled as he looked back at Harry. “Thank you.”

“It’s the one I was using to communicate with Ron and Hermione,” Harry explained.

“Wait, but won’t you need one too?”

“I’ll get another one off Hermione for my next mission away.”

Draco remembered Harry’s present in his pocket from the previous night. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and summoned it from the pile of clothes at the foot of their bed. He restored it to its regular size and handed the purple parcel to Harry.

Harry unwrapped it to reveal a long infinity scarf that had tones of red, green, a golden yellow and a silver grey all artfully mixed together. 

“I kept thinking of you camping out somewhere in the cold while you were away. It’s hand-knit using a hand-dyed alpaca and silk blend, so it will be warm and soft on your neck.”

Harry unfolded the scarf, tossed it so one end looped over Draco’s head and pulled him in for a snog. If this was how Harry was going to thank him, Draco made a mental note to be more thoughtful with his gifts from now on.


End file.
